


A Moment of Vulnerability

by Yamx



Series: Those We Love the Best [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weakness discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



> Written for Poetry because she [stumped me.](http://yamx.livejournal.com/28992.html?view=485952) See the title for her prompt.

The Doctor moans and arches his back, clawing the bedsheets helplessly.

Jack blinks. "Wow. That was... quite a reaction!"

"Sorry." He looks away.

Rose smiles. "You should have told us before that you're so sensitive there."

"Yeah. Even I've never seen anyone who liked that _this_ much – and that's saying something!"

Their lover's blushing now. "Shut it. Know it's silly."

Rose kisses his cheek. "Want us to do it again?"

The Doctor looks up eagerly. "Would you?"

Jack and Rose exchange a grin and lean in. Just before their tongues make contact, Jack whispers, "Nothing wrong with sensitive ears."


End file.
